Sirius Black: Azkaban Account
by Teddy Moniz
Summary: I knew I had to keep my promise, especially for him. He was pretty much everthing to me, and I was not prepared to any degree to lose him, or my own mind."


**Sirius Black: Azkaban Account**

Plz Review, no flames, you've heard it all before, yada yada yada...

The dark gloomy skies and the cold deathly chill of Azkaban were pasted to my mind like butter on bread.

The wicked and manaic laughs of the other prisoners along the painful and sorrowful screams of those who couldn't take it aymore were fresh in my mind as well.

It was pure _torture_ being in Azkaban prison.

The eerie and deafening screams of the insane fused with the mind corrupting aura of the place was enough to drive even the most powerful minded person into madness, within _seconds_.

The so called "_guards" _of the prison, however were really what caused most of the mental and even physical chaos to the prisoners.

Being in the presence of _dementors_ for _12 years_ is an experience that gives you more than your life's fair share of living hell.

I was at one point on the brink of being driven to insanity and even becoming suicidal on the first week.

But then I remebered the promise I gave to Moony before they escorted me to Azkaban:

"_Don't worry Moony, I'll get out soon and prove my innocence_,_ We will see each other again. I promise you I'll live through this, I promise." _

And then, at that point nothing else mattered to me other than Remus.

Not the wretched shrieks of the condemned.

Not the suicidal presence of the dementors.

Not even the desperate suicide attempts by most of the prisoners.

Nothing but Remus.

I knew I had to keep my promise, especially for him.

He was pretty much everthing to me, and I was not prepared to any degree to lose him, or my own mind.

So I had to make it. I had to remain sane. But how?

I then rembered that I was an animagus, I could turn into an animal.

I should be able to maintain sanity as an animal because the dementor's _aura_ only affects human beings.

Then I can keep my promise.

One day, sometime in my 12th and what I planned to be my final year in Azkaban (legally or not), Fudge came walking in to check on the prisoners and look for me, he wanted to give me the _The Daily Prophet._

He thought I loved to do the questionaires and the puzzles on the back for fun.

Once he found me, he gave it to me and left without a word, like he usually did, expecting me to do the activites.

Ironic, that I always _disregarded_ the puzzles just because _he_ gave them to me.

I only took the paper for news from the outside world and hopefully news on Moony.

At one point I was reading about a fire that had completely destroyed a womans' house, but then my eyes trailed off of the column to read a caption that read: _Professor Remus Lupin To Be This Years Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher At Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_...

I kept reading and finished the entire article than began to think.

If Moony's going to be working at Hogwarts, then I could easily approach him in the grounds, or at the very least see him.

At that point I began to construct a plan for my escape, with the idea of seeing Moony again to propel my thoughts.

A week later, Fudge, like he always did, came in to check up on us and give me _The Daily Prophet_. He found me, gave me the paper and was about to leave until he saw a dog walk up from behind him, whining.

"We emprison criminals here not dogs." He said slightly surprised to see an animal in Azkaban.

"Let this creature out of here."

Sure enough the dementors obeyed, allowing the dog to leave the prison.

Little did they know they were letting out an alleged convicted fugitive, the fugitive being me.

Now I was free, I could find a way to prove my innocence, And after 12 long years of undescribable affliction, pain, and lonliess, I could finally be with Remus again.

Not as a free man, but I could still be with him nonetheless.

However, it seemed as though escaping Azkaban wasn't enough to run away from the hell it wreaked on it's residence.

I've been confined in such a horrific environment for so long at such a young age that it still effects me to this day to even think of the place.

It's like the very word "Azkaban" sends a _massiv__e_ wave of memories back to me.

Memories best left, forgetten.


End file.
